LOVE OF THE POOR
by XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN
Summary: NO IMPORTA cuanto ames a esa persona, el amor no te llena el estomago cuando tienes hambre, el amor no paga las cuentas. Edward y Bella tuvieron sexo sin protección y ella quedo embarazada. Ahora tendrán que enfrentar el mundo ellos solos sin el apoyo de su familia. Tragedias y pobreza les demostrara que la vida no es tan rosa como se la imaginaron.
1. positivo

**Capitulo 1:¿positivo?.  
**

Y aquí estoy yo, la típica adolescente enamorada que le entrega su virginidad al amor de su vida en un arranque de estupidez, o en este caso de lujuria. Soy Isabela Swan o Bella, para los amigos, tengo 17 años ,pelo castaño, ojos del color del chocolate y una piel muy blanca.

Vivo con mis padres y mi hermano Mike en Forks, un pueblo al noroeste de Washington cuyo cielo casi siempre esta nublado, esto significa que en esta insignificante localidad llueve mas que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos.

Nuestra pequeña casa se localiza en el barrio pobre de Forks, con dos habitaciones, un baño, una sala de estar y una diminuta cocina. Apenas si cabemos. Mi hermano Mike tiene que dormir en nuestro mullido sofá por falta de habitaciones.

Mantuve la vista puesta en mis zapatos, los cuales ye estaban muy desgastados. El instructivo decía que tenían que ser cinco minutos de los cuales ya habían pasado tres, si esa cosa daba positivo estoy segura que mi padre, Charlie, se llevaría un disgusto, otra boca más para alimentar con su sueldo mediocre de jefe de policía que apenas nos puede mantener a nosotros, además de que trataría de matar a mi novio, Edward, el chico mas dulce y caballeroso que pueda existir. Ese era mi único consuelo, que el me apoyaría si estuviera embarazada. Sin olvidarnos de sus padres, unas frías gárgolas sin corazón que no dudarían en hacerme abortar.

Edward Anthony Masen, mi novio desde hace un año, él tiene el privilegio de vivir en la zona de los ricos de Forks, su padres, Carlisle y Elizabeth Cullen, son los mejores abogados de Port Ángeles. Luego está Jane, la hermana pequeña de Edward, ella siempre me trató mal, llamándome arribista cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Ahora tendría que cuidarme mas de ella que de seguro pensara que me embarace para amarrar a Edward.

Después de cuatro minutos transcurridos, y cuando faltaba poco para saber el resultado, que me gustaría que fuese negativo, ya que no era un buen momento para traer al mundo a un bebé, yo seguía dando vueltas y vueltas incapaz de concentrarme en ese pequeño aparato que tenía frente a mi y que iba cambiando de color poco a poco.

Mientras espero, dejo que mi imaginación vuele a aquella noche en casa de Edward, independientemente del resultado, si a pesar de no ser un buen momento sale positivo, no me arrepiento porque nuestro bebe fue concebido con amor, cuando él gentilmente preparó una maravillosa cena a la luz de unas velas y me hizo sentir como a una princesa. La noche acabó dándonos mutuamente el regalo mejor guardado que ambos reservábamos para entregárselo a la persona adecuada, nuestra virginidad. Esa noche Edward me hizo sentir mujer entre sus brazos mientras él regalaba mis oídos con el hálito de sus intensos gemidos...

FLASHBACK

Ese día amanecí más temprano de lo habitual. Sentía unas extrañas cosquillas en la parte baja de mi estómago. Edward, mi novio, había preparado una romántica cena en su casa. Aprovechando que su familia estaba fuera. Para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario como novios...

Nuestra relación era algo difícil, no porque no nos amásemos que no era el caso, si no porque pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes. Mientras él vivía entre riquezas, sirvientes y rodeado de personas de la alta sociedad. Yo vivía en un pequeño apartamento que apenas podíamos mantener con el sueldo de mi padre, comiendo arroz y pan duro la mayor parte del tiempo, y vendiendo chatarra para poder comprar algo de ropa a mi hermano Mike. Yo me había convertido en madre postiza y esposa ficticia ya que mi madre nos abandonó hace ya algunos años...

Mi padre apoyaba mi relación con Edward porque él me veía feliz a pesar de que me advertía que no me dejase llevar por la opulencia de las riquezas, que lo más importante de una persona estaba en su interior independientemente de cómo vistiese o de lo que tuviese. Pero la familia de Edward no era tan benevolente con su hijo, ellos no querían que su primogénito anduviese por ahí con una harapienta, como ellos me llamaban, como yo. Siempre le decían a Edward que debía buscar una novia acorde a su clase social. Pero él siempre hizo caso omiso a lo que decía sus padres porque me decía que me quería y nada, ni nadie lograría nunca separarnos. Ni siquiera su hermana Jane que me odiaba y siempre estaba criticándome con sus amigas...

Pues aquí estaba yo, lavando mi pelo y arreglando mi cuerpo con los pocos recursos que tenía intentando quedar como una princesa para su príncipe. Estaba terminando de secarme el cabello, que lo llevaba suelto cayendo en ondas sobre mis hombros, cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta me anunció que tenía visita. Era un hombre que traía un enorme paquete entre sus manos con una nota adherida a la caja. Le di las gracias, después de firmar el papel del recibí, y me encaminé con pasos lentos hacia mi dormitorio, colocando con manos temblorosas la caja sobre la cama. Lo primero que hice fue leer lo que ponía escrito en la nota...

_Deseo que aceptes este presente que estoy seguro te sentará de maravilla...espero con ansias las horas que faltan para verte, mi princesa..._

_Te quiero..._

_Edward_

La leí dos veces más con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Tan emocionada estaba que no me di cuenta de que aún no había abierto la caja. Dejé la nota colocada cuidadosamente a un lado y abrí la elegante caja que aún descansaba justo donde yo la había dejado. Era un elegante vestido largo de color azul, que era el color preferido de Edward sobre mi piel como él mismo decía, la tela era suave y vaporosa, me lo coloqué sobre el cuerpo para ver el efecto en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía apoyado contra la puerta del dormitorio dejándome muda de admiración la imagen que reflejó el espejo...

El vestido era de tirantes que brillaban debido a la gran cantidad de pequeños brillantes que estaban cosidos en ellos. Era ceñido en la parte del pecho, resaltándolo con cierta picardía, para después caer suelto hacia los pies. El conjunto se completaba con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el vestido. Cuando me vi nuevamente vestida frente al espejo no reconocí a esa mujer que veía. Esa era elegante, distinguida, segura de si misma. Mi pobre padre casi tiene un paro cardiaco cuando me vio, al final acabó llorando emocionado haciéndome casi llorar a mi...

Tal y como me había dicho Edward, a las ocho en punto un elegante chofer esperaba por mi con la puerta de una elegante limousina blanca abierta. Me sentí algo torpe cuando él me ayudó a subir al elegante coche, y una vez dentro no dejé de temblar hasta que llegamos a la impresionante mansión en donde Edward vivía con sus padres. No era la primera vez que venía aquí, pero siempre me impresionaba de la misma manera cada vez que la veía...

En cuanto sentí que el coche se paró, y la puerta de la limousina se abrió dejándome ver a un Edward vestido con un esmoquin negro y camisa blanca, con su pelo cobrizo despeinado, sus ojos verdes brillantes de felicidad mirándome, su cara adornada con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a descender del elegante coche, los nervios se esfumaron y una extraña sensación de súbito calor comenzó a envolver mi cuerpo. Cuando los labios de él rozaron los míos me sentí desfallecer de placer, todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas para mi...

La cena fue muy romántica, una elegante mesa colocada en la terraza principal de la casa, aprovechando la buena temperatura de la noche, desde donde se divisaba parte del inmenso jardín que bordeaba la casa de Edward. Con un precioso mantel blanco, que resaltaba el rojo de las servilletas y de las velas que olían a canela y vainilla.

Jamás probé manjares tan ricos, comí tanto que pensé no sería capaz de moverme de la silla, pero Edward tenía una sorpresa preparada, después de cenar y de que se retirase el servicio que nos atendió durante la cena. Él se puso en pie ayudándome a levantar a mi también, y ambos comenzamos a movernos en círculos alrededor de la terraza al compás de una delicada melodía que provenía del interior de la casa. Edward me comentó que era una canción que él había compuesto pensando en mi, ya que Edward componía al piano. Y mientras girábamos, y girábamos, mis lágrimas caían sin control por mis mejillas mientras Edward las limpiaba con sus besos...

Esos tímidos besos que en un principio servían para limpiar mis lágrimas, acabaron convirtiéndose en besos ardientes y demandantes que buscaban mis labios, mi cuello y la piel expuesta de mis hombros...

Los dos éramos algo torpes e inexpertos en esto de las artes amatorias, así que decidimos dejarnos llevar por lo que nuestros cuerpos demandaban y necesitaban. En un momento estábamos en la sala dando vueltas al compás de la embriagante melodía, y momentos después estábamos en el elegante dormitorio de Edward...

Él había llenado la cama de pétalos de rosas amarillas y yo ahora me encontraba tumbada sobre ellos sintiendo cada curva del cuerpo de él encajando con las mías. Sus manos suaves y cálidas comenzaron a despojarme de mi elegante vestido mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su bonito esmoquin. Una vez que ambos quedamos piel con piel, sin barreras, sin secretos, solo él y yo, un hombre y una mujer extasiados y embargados de amor y pasión, Edward recorrió cada palmo de mi cuerpo con sus labios repartiendo besos y lamidas llevándome al placer más absoluto...

Creí volverme loca cuando sentí su lengua, húmeda y juguetona, entre los pliegues de mi virginal intimidad. Nunca había sentido tanto placer. Mientras sus dedos se adentraban en mi sexo, y su lengua saboreaba mi botón de placer, llegué a un delicioso orgasmo que él recogió en su boca con dulzura...

Cuando volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con su boca en sentido ascendente y sentí su dureza contra la parte baja de mi estómago, mi cuerpo comenzó a encenderse nuevamente llenando de humedad aquellas partes que él había limpiado momentos antes con su boca...

Penetró mi cuerpo con una suavidad infinita, dejándome sentir cada palmo de su dureza meciéndose entre los pliegues de mi sexo que se abrían como una flor. Cuando llegó a la barrera de mi virginidad, sus preciosos ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos que le miraban con deseo, y sin apartar nuestras miradas el uno del otro, se enterró en mi cuerpo gritando ambos de placer...

Nos amamos durante toda la noche. Sentimos que no quedó un lugar en nuestro cuerpo que no fuese explorado por las manos, o la boca del otro. Nos amamos sin medida, como si no existiese un mañana...

**Hola yo aquí de nuevo con una historia…me dicen si les gusta para continuarla…mi beta en esta historia es Susana minguell…**

**Dejen review.**


	2. madre postisa

Capitulo 2

Me la pase toda la noche dando vueltas en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño que nunca llegó. Derrotada me levanté, el reloj de mi vieja mesa de noche marcaba las 5:00, tratando de alejar el pensamiento que tanto me atormentaba desde que la tarde de ayer me enteré que estaba embarazada. -¿Pero como diablos le diré a Edward que estoy embarazada, y peor aun como se lo diré a mi pobre padre?-, pensé para mi misma mientras me levantaba de la cama con el cuerpo dolorido y sintiéndome tremendamente cansada, como si de repente alguien hubiese puesto sobre mis hombros un peso demasiado pesado de llevar.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas levante mi mano y las limpie, no tenia tiempo para llorar largo y tendido, necesitaba ser fuerte para salir adelante, fuerte para no derrumbarme, fuerte para mi bebe, que ahora viene en camino.

Crucé mi habitación, abrí la puerta, el pasillo aun seguía oscuro, tomé mi toalla y me dirigí al baño, faltaban al menos dos horas para tener que ir al instituto, al pasar por la habitación de Charlie, que no tenía puerta, me di cuenta de que ya había salido al trabajo, -pobre, el teniendo que trabajar tan duro por una mísera cantidad de dinero y yo a punto de darle un disgusto mas-, pensé para mi misma suspirando mientras me encaminaba al baño..

Abrí la llave de la regadera, el agua estaba helada, no me sorprendió ya que Charlie aun no había pagado el gas. Tomé mi shampoo, al que ya le quedaba solo un poca, de olor a fressia, y traté de bañarme lo mas rápido posible.

Salí de la ducha a los pocos minutos ya que el agua helada estaba empezando a hacerle daño a mi piel dejándola entre roja y amoratada y comencé a secarme con la toalla. Mientras lo hacía caminé hasta la puerta del baño donde había un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero. Me miré detenidamente dándome cuenta que de frente en mi cuerpo aun no se notaba nada diferente, pero de perfil sí se notaba un pequeño bulto apenas visible. En un acto reflejo llevé mis manos a esa zona de mi bajo vientre, ahora ligeramente abultada, y la acaricié con ternura.

Después de colocarme nuevamente la toalla cubriendo mi desnudez regresé a mi habitación y le puse seguro a la puerta, me apetecía un poco de intimidad aún a sabiendas que mi hermano Mike no se despertaría. Me entretuve en sacar toda mi ropa del armario, bueno, la poca ropa que tenía., Me coloqué la ropa interior y me decidí por una blusa rosa holgada que estaba metida entre el montón de ropa que yo misma había apilado sobre la cama. Aunque no tuviera mas de un mes de embarazo me di cuenta de que no quería que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera Edward al menos de momento. Terminé de vestirme con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y mis viejas zapatillas de deporte a las que tanto cariño le tenía y que ya estaban empezando a parecer algo más que viejas y usadas. Continué con mi pelo que cepillé con esmero para después sujetarlo en una coleta alta. En ese preciso instante, cuando tenía mi pelo recogido y la cara descubierta, me di cuenta de que tenía unas espantosas ojeras, que en contraste con mi tez clara me hacían parecer un oso panda.

-Bien hecho Bella, ahora vas a preocupar a Edward –susurré para mi misma mientras rozaba mis muy notables ojeras. Un problema que no tenía solución, primero porque la falta de sueño era el causante de ellas, y segundo porque no tenía un corrector que las disimulase. El maquillaje no entraba dentro de mis prioridades diarias.

Mire nuevamente el reloj, que marcaba las 5:25, y comencé a tender mi cama, cuando terminé recogí la ropa que había sacado del armario y metiéndola dentro del cesto que usaba para la ropa sucia. Después me encaminé a la habitación de Charlie e hice lo mismo con la que él ya había dejado tirada en el suelo porque había que lavarla.

Me encaminé al pequeño cuarto que teníamos contiguo a la cocina, era un pequeño lavadero en el que había una pila de madera con un grifo, una vieja secadora que nos regaló la señora Weber. Una de nuestras vecinas que de vez en cuando solía visitarnos trayéndonos comida, o ropa. Y un viejo armario, que mi padre había enmendado más de una vez, y en el que había algunos productos de limpieza que yo usaba para adecentar nuestra casa. Humilde pero limpia, ese era mi lema.

Después de media hora frotando, enjuagando y volviendo a frotar cada una de las prendas de ropa sucias, por fin terminé y las puse todas en la secadora, programé el aparato y dejé que ella hiciese su parte de la tarea. La mía era limpiar y la de ella secar. Lavar la ropa, o limpiar la casa, eran tareas que normalmente no me molestaba hacer, pero hoy estaba tan cansada, estresada, preocupada y triste, que hasta estas cosas que normalmente las hacía con rapidez y alegría, hoy me costaban un enorme esfuerzo.

Regresé nuevamente a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Faltaban menos de veinticinco minutos para despertar a mi hermano pequeño Mike. Trataba de no hacer ruido, ya que no me gustaba despertarlo antes de tiempo él necesitaba descansar más que yo, pero como dormía en el sillón del salón me era muy complicado moverme de forma sigilosa en la oscuridad sin tropezar con nada.

Puse a calentar un poco de agua para mi café y busqué en la pequeña alacena de la cocina algo con lo que preparar el desayuno de mi hermano y el mío. Charlie desayunaba en comisaría aprovechando que allí siempre había dulces y café recién hechos, y que eran gratis. De vez en cuando, cuando sobraba algo, lo traía a casa para que Mike y yo comiésemos también.

Mi gozo cayó en un pozo cuando descubrí que quedaba un poco de pan tostado, de hace dos días, y una bolsa a la mitad de avena. Sin querer desmoralizarme del todo, abrí el refrigerador con la esperanza de encontrar leche, y ahí fue cuando yo no pude evitar decepcionarme por completo, ya que, lo único que había dentro era dos miserables huevos y una salchicha.

-Agradece que tienes algo para desayunar-me recriminé a mi misma. En momentos como este no me gustaba ser tan negativa, siempre daba gracias al cielo por cualquier mínima cosa que me permitiera mantener a mi familia, y esta era una de esas pequeñas cosas que debía agradecer.

Mientras improvisaba un desayuno con lo que tenía pensaba en mi vida. Cada vez más nos iba peor, no había luz desde hacía un mes, el gas estaba a punto de acabar,, la comida escaseaba cada vez mas rápido, y la escuela de Mike exige cada vez mas gastos. Si no fuera por la beca de estudios que tengo, ya ni siquiera seguiría en el instituto. Y, por si fuera ya poco, ahora venía un bebé en camino.

Decidí desechar esos pensamientos tan negativos de mi cabeza y concentrarme en el desayuno, faltaba poco para despertar a mi hermano y no me gustaba que él me viese triste. A falta de leche puse la avena en el agua, segura de que a Mike no le iba a gustar aunque el pobre ya ni siquiera refunfuñaba, parecía que se había vuelto más adulto en los últimos tiempos entendiendo la precaria situación en la que vivíamos. Como la noche anterior me había ido a la cama sin cenar ahora me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que puse la sartén en la estufa para freír los dos huevos, pero, sorpresa, el fuego ya no encendió.

-Mierda el gas se terminó-, exclamé muy enojada. Consolándome con que al menos había podido hacer la avena para el desayuno de mi hermano.

Cuando miré nuevamente el reloj de la pared, que ahora marcaba las 6:00 en punto, decidí que era hora de despertar a Mike. El dormía placidamente en nuestro mullido sofá. Lo sacudí suavemente por el hombro para intentar despertarlo, él solo murmuró algo ininteligible y se giró dándome la espalda, así que volví a sacudir su hombro sin resultados eficientes.

-Michael, es hora de levantarse- le susurré cerca del oído provocando que soltara una risita porque le estaba haciendo cosquillas en los costados, -se que estás despierto, levántate a desayunar-, terminé de decirle mientras le quitaba la gruesa manta con la que dormía para protegerse del frío, no solo de la noche, sino del que también había en el interior de la casa. La calefacción era un lujo que no nos podíamos permitir.

-Ya voy-, bufó, aún con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo encogido por el frío. Yo ya le había dejado la ropa lista en el baño para que se asease y vistiese mientras acababa de preparar su desayuno.

Para mi Mike no es solo mi hermano pequeño, es como mi hijo. Mi madre Renné nos abandonó hace ya cuatro años, un día se fue y no regresó jamás dejando a mi padre con el corazón hecho pedazos y a mi con la necesidad de tener a una madre cerca. Desde ese preciso instante me juré a mi misma que sería no solo una hermana para Mike, si no también lo más cercano que pudiese a una madre.

Después de vestirse, y asearse, se reunió conmigo en la cocina sentándose en la mesa donde le esperaba un cuenco de avena y agua, y un poco de pan tostado.

-Lo siento Mike pero no había leche así que hice la avena con agua- le dije en un susurro mientras observaba la cara de asco que ponía. Él intentaba disimularla, pero yo le conocía bien y no me engañaba.

- Con agua no sabe tan rico-me dijo intentado hacer un fingido puchero.

-Lo se, pero era lo único que había pequeño- le contesté acercándome a él mientras le atusaba con ternura el cabello. Era en momentos como éste cuando se me partía el alma en mil pedazos por no poder darle a mi hermano todo aquello que debería tener, y disfrutar un niño de su edad.

-Esta bien Bell-, me contestó él regalándome una espléndida sonrisa. Mike era el único que me llamaba de esa manera.

Después de acabar de desayunar. Se lo comió todo sin rechistar y sin poner cara de asco. Se fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y recoger los libros que había dejado la tarde anterior en mi cuarto, que era el lugar donde él estudiaba aprovechando que tenía una vieja mesa de madera y una silla justo debajo de la ventana. Yo me quedé en la cocina recogiendo todo lo sucio del desayuno.

Estaba por terminar mi tarea en la cocina cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó anunciándome que teníamos visita. Fui a paso lento a abrir mientras secaba mis manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto para no manchar mi ropa y cuando, abrí la puerta ahí estaba Edward, con esa sonrías torcída que tanto me gustaba, ese pelo color cobre despeinado, esos ojos verdes brillantes y esa frescura, mezclada con alegría que siempre lograba contagiarme. Pero esa mañana no, esa mañana yo ni siquiera tenía valor mirarle a los ojos.

**Díganme que les parecion .**

**Porfa dejen review, eso es lo que me motiva a actualizar mas pronto.**


	3. chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Malos sueños

-Edward ,creo que estoy embarazada**-**le dije en un susurro. No estoy segura si él entendió lo que le dije.

-¿Qué..que dijiste?-me gritó con una voz tan fría como la que solían usar sus padres cuando se dirigían a mi, cuando se dignaban a hablarme. Sujetó mis hombros con fuerza y comenzó a sacudirme bruscamente, -¿qué es lo que dijiste estúpida?, añadímientras mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos escuchándole.

Como yo no respondía, porque de repente mi garganta se había cerrado a cal y canto debido al dolor que sentía con solo escucharle, él apretó mas su agarre en mis hombros, mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas ,nunca me imaginé una reacción así de parte de Edward, estaba tan asustada que ya ni siquiera podía pensar coherentemente y centrarme en su reacción y en sus palabras que salían de sus labios sin control clavándose en mi corazón como puñales candentes.

Entonces, al ver que yo no reaccionaba y solo lloraba, me empujó lejos de él apartándome con brusquedad como si de repente le diese asco estar a mi lado. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que choqué bruscamente contra la pared mientras, en un acto reflejo, protegía a mi vientre intentando que mi pequeño no sufriese ningún daño.

-Yo te diré lo que vas a hacer-, comenzó a gritarme él mientras me miraba con sus ojos verdes, que tanto me gustaban, ahora inyectados en sangre destilando pura rabia. Yo le miraba pero no podía hablar, solo protegía mi vientre y temblaba como una hoja de papel al viento. –Vas a abortar porque yo no pienso hacerme cargo de ese bastardo-, añadió él sin dejar de chillar. Yo solo cerré mis ojos, sus últimas palabras habían dolido más que cualquier bofetada.

Pero cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos fue cuando descubrí que todo había sido un sueño. Me senté sobre las sábanas, ahora húmedas por el sudor que caía a raudales bañando mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latía tan deprisa que pensé podría salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

Durante unos segundos estuve intentado normalizar mi respiración mientras me convencía de que todo había sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, pero irreal a fin de cuentas.

Ya había transcurrido mas de un mes y medio desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada y, por supuesto, no había tenido el valor de decírselo a Edward, lo único que he estado haciendo ha sido alejarme de él como una cobarde. No he dejado que me abrace o que me toque, a pesar de que cada día muero un poco más anhelando su contacto, su roce, su cariño. Él aún no ha dicho nada sobre mi alejamiento pero yo se que está preocupado, me visita mas que antes, no hace mas que preguntarme si me encuentro bien, pero yo siempre le doy la callada por respuesta o me hago la desinteresada cambiando en seguida de tema.

Como esta pesadilla que tuve ya me había quitado el sueño, y a pesar que volví a intertar quedarme dormida no lo logré porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a recrear el recuerdo amargo de su desprecio en mi mente, decidí levantarme y comenzar con m rutina diaria. Asear la casa y preparar el desayuno de mi hermano Mike para cuando despertara.

Mientras hacía mis tareas tenía un pensamiento en mente, algo a lo que llevaba ya unos días dándole vueltas en mi cabeza, creo que había llegado el momento de dar un paso adelante.

Edward vendría a recogernos en un rato y yo por fin sería sincera con él, él tenía que saber que iba a ser padre porque yo necesitaba de su apoyo, de su comprensión, porque se que el Edward de mi pesadilla no tiene nada que ver con el real, porque el real me ama como yo lo amo a él y estoy segura que se sentirá muy feliz cuando sepa que nuestro amor, en unos meses, dará como fruto un precioso bebé.

**Algún review?**

**Bueno necesito dos beta para una traducción que pienso hacer**

**Es un x-over de twilight y vampire diaries.**

**La historia se llama ****An Eclipse in time (un eclipse en el tiempo) de la autora****Lorelei Candice Black**

**¿Quién dice yo?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward pov.**

Algo andaba mal con mi Bella. Cada día se alejaba un poco mas de mi sin ninguna razón aparente. Me dolía su distanciamiento, por supuesto, pero no me gustaba hostigarla con mis preguntas.

Estaba así después de unas semanas de que ambos nos entregáramos en cuerpo y alma, no se, quizá fui muy brusco con ella, o nos apresuramos demasiado antes que nuestra relación fuera más íntima.

Pero hoy, después de un mes de angustia pensando que ella quería dejarme, sucedió lo que esperaba, -tenemos que hablar- la frase que utilizan las chicas para romper contigo, tan típica como -no eres tu, soy yo-.

Mi amada Isabella me citó en su casa después de clases para hablar , según ella, de algo importante.

Ahora me encontraba en mi volvo conduciendo hacia la casa de Bella. Me sentía un poco triste pensando que quizás nuestra relación terminara después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, después de vencer nuestra diferencia de clases sociales.

El camino se me hizo mas corto de lo normal, a pesar de que manejé lo mas lento que había conducido en mi vida, tratando de retrasar mi dolor.

Ella ya estaba en casa. Lo sabía porque hoy ella había ido a la escuela sola y regresó a su hogar de la misma forma. Estacione a un lado de su camioneta tomándome mi tiempo para salir del auto. Le di un golpe con los nudillos a la puerta, se tomo su tiempo para abrirme, y cuando lo hizo solo susurró un –adelante- de forma tímida, lo que me dejó aún más desconcertado y preocupado.

Estaba muy seria, sus ojos estaban rojos demostrándome que había estado llorando. Algo que me llamó la atención, fue su vestimenta, traía ropa holgada, una que generalmente no utilizaba, le resté importancia, puede ser que su otra ropa estaba ya muy vieja para que pudiera utilizarla, pensé mientras la miraba fijamente esperando a que empezase a hablar.

Entré detrás de ella, con la mirada gacha mientras sentía como si me adentrara en la boca del lobo, o en este caso de la de la indefensa oveja que pronto rompería mi corazón en mil pedazos.

-Pero no tenía que ser tan negativo, podría ser cualquier cosa-, pensé mientras la observaba con la única intención de darme ánimos.

Bella se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá acomodándome yo a su lado con los nervios de punta. Un silencio incómodo nos rodeó durante varios minutos hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta, mientras que algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, las limpió con el dorso de su muñeca y mirándome fijamente me dijo, -tengo algo muy importante que decirte-, con un tono de voz cargado de angustia y tristeza.

**Bella pov**

Hoy sería, estaba convencida, nada me haría cambiar de opinión. Si él no lo aceptaba yo lo comprendería, no lo obligaría a quedarse a mi lado a la fuerza, se que él tiene sus sueños y esperanzas, ir a la universidad y convertirse en el mejor doctor, sueños que no me gustaría matar.

Estaba dando vueltas sin para dentro de mi diminuta casita, él tardaba mas de lo que debería y me estaba preocupando, quizás lo noto él mismo. Podría ser por la forma en que vio vestida hoy, y no quiso enfrentarme.

Ese pensamiento negativo se esfumó tan pronto él se estacionó afuera de mi casa. Miré como descendía muy lentamente del auto viéndose algo preocupado. Escuché el sonido de la puerta ,pero yo aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Respiré unos cuantos minutos y fui a abrir la puerta.

En el umbral me encontré con el hombre de mi vda y solo fui capaz de emitir un tímido –adelante- que salió como a la fuerza de mi boca, dándome acto seguido la vuelta para entrar en mi casa llevándolo hasta la pequeña sala de estar.

Sentí sus pasos tras de mi siguiéndome. Me senté en unos de los sillones y el hizo lo mismo sentándose a mi lado. Durante unos minutos nos envolvió un incómodo silencio que decidí romper.

Me aclaré la garganta y el giró su rostro para mirarme. Unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras descendieron por mis mejillas. Tragándome el nudo en mi garganta las limpié con el dorso de mi muñeca.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- le murmuré tratando de contener mi angustia y tristeza, bajé la mirada rehuyendo al contacto visual... -tu sabes cuanto te amo, y que no quiero perderte-le dije conteniendo el llanto, -quiero que entiendas que esto no lo planeé, fue algo que sucedió, que te amo y no quería destruir tu sueños e ilusiones-continué, moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

No tenía el valor suficiente de mirarlo a los ojos así que continué hablando mirando mis manos que estaban nerviosamente entrelazadas,-pero ya no pudo guardar esto, tu tienes que saberlo- susurré bajito-estoy..- pero el no me dejó continuar me silenció poniendo una de sus manos en mi boca.

-Por favor no me dejes, te amo y no aguantaría tu abandono, no me dejes, no me dejes, por favor-, me suplicó mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos, se veía tan indefenso, triste y roto,-y..yo tratare que mi familia se porte mejor contigo, te juro no... te lo prometo-, aclaró, -pero no me dejes- me abrazó y comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro. Él pensaba que lo dejaría.

-Edward, por favor mírame- le susurré, apartándolo un poco de mi mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos para obligarle a mirarme-yo jamás te dejaría, te amo-, le aclaré para que dejase de llorar, -lo que te tengo que decir es aún más complicado que eso, tenemos que ser maduros y fuertes,- le dije a continuación mientras aspiraba una larga bocanada de aire tratando de infundirme valor, él me miraba con suma atención sin decir nada, -y..y..yo estoy... embarazada- le confesé, aun temiendo su reacción.

Él tardó en reaccionar unos minutos pero al final me susurró, -seremos padres- y lo dijo con una mezcla de emoción y miedo impregnados en la voz.

La historia e actualiz según los review

RR=actualización C:


End file.
